


Animal

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 是哭哭攻，史蒂虎还是个宝宝，所以说话不太利索，对于巴基小心翼翼又吃准了他会纵容自己，所以是又乖又软又会哭哭的史蒂虎和母爱泛滥的军花





	Animal

巴基回来的时候已经是傍晚了，冬天天黑的快，雪又下得大，幸好狙击手的夜视能力不错，怀里滚烫的毛球眼睛都睁不开，爪子却跟随本能在他胸口按来按去。因为常年握枪，狙击手的胸部确实比一般男人看起来丰满一点，希望这个虎崽子别把自己当成他妈妈。

“安分点！”巴基低声呵斥。

这大猫跟受了委屈似的，倔强地嗷嗷叫唤。巴基赶紧又把他搂紧了点，小老虎眼睛睁开了一点，在男人的内衬上蹭个没完。要是让上级知道他带了一只野兽回来事情就麻烦了，好吧，就算是小野兽，他会因为处分被扔得远远的，而这毛还没长齐的小家伙被饿死或者冻死也没人管。

和他一个军帐的约翰被调离了107团，新一轮的征兵还有些时候，小老虎把爪子塞进嘴里吃得起劲，满足的样子让巴基心软得一塌糊涂，伸手捏住他的另一只手爪，在软软的肉垫上揉了揉，手感极佳。军营里也没多暖和，但总归是能抵御风雪，原本小腿打颤的老虎霸道地占据了他的床，滚了个遍，巴基倒在他身边，从容野兽宝宝把他的脸舔得湿乎乎。

“我该叫你什么呢，小家伙。”中士像个长不大的幼稚鬼，把老虎的爪爪握在手里，时不时逗弄他两下，“约翰的猫叫布鲁，逊爆了。”巴基毫不留情地嘲笑，小老虎冷漠地打了个哈欠。

有时候巴基觉得史蒂夫能听懂他的话，也许这种动物本来就高智商，但孤单的滋味确实不好受，巴基很珍惜他的史蒂夫，这虎像个小暖炉在他怀里拱来拱去，还一边舔着他下巴上的胡茬一边有一下没一下地按他的胸部。

现在倒是乖得很，昨晚他和护士站的女孩跳舞回来，这小东西对着他的外套又吼又咬，淡黄色的眼睛涨得通红，即使如此，巴基也只是把他当成闹脾气的小孩，抱起来拍拍屁股就好了。

帐外下着寒冬的最后一场雪，已经能看到草地上的新芽在往外窜，春天的氤氲气息四处弥漫，巴基的虎崽子一直睡在他身边，三个月已经长大了不少，缩在床下都藏不住尾巴，史蒂夫没有一点作为野兽的自觉，只要缩在巴基身边就乖得像猫咪，即使前一个小时才咬死了一只野兔。

“巴基——”

好烫，巴基被热醒了，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，他躺在一个赤裸男人的臂弯里，对方简直像冒着热气的火炉，作为一个专业的士兵，巴基自然不会尖叫什么的，男人比他高大强壮许多，但眼里的委屈和迷茫让他看起来并不成熟。

“你——”

“巴基……难受……”

巴基看到了地上晃来晃去的长条形影子，在他掀开被褥的那一刻被男人按在了床上，手掌几乎灼伤了他的肩膀，巴基看着男人的眼睛，那是一双虎的眼睛，这是他的老虎。

“史蒂夫？”男人一愣，更委屈地抽了一下鼻子，巴基看着他结实的胸肌咽了咽口水，“乖，哪儿难受了？嗯？”史蒂夫低头嗅他的脖子，红着脸不说话，巴基想过他可能是不会说话的，但能叫出他的名字也算是意外之喜。

是发情期。巴基扶额，史蒂夫的肉棒蹭着他的膝盖，又烫又粗的大家伙被巴基握在手里，老虎发出舒适的低吼，不自觉的挺动下身企图在巴基手里获得更多慰藉，又怕惹他生气，用尾巴打了个卷，缠上巴基的小腿。

手抚过柱身的褶皱，史蒂夫还压在巴基身上，喉咙里发出类似猫的咕噜声，哼哼唧唧地让他粘上自己的气息，像个小处男一样青涩又莽撞。

“难受……巴基，难受。”手活已经不足以解决他身上的燥热了，史蒂夫的声音染上哭腔，紧紧地贴在巴基怀里，但因为体现的差异，这种姿势更像是情人相拥。

“乖哦。”巴基心疼地拂去他额头的汗珠，加快了手上撸动的速度，尺寸骇人的肉棍在他手里动跳动着，“要亲亲吗？史蒂薇，会好一点。”

他没亲过男人，但接吻总是让人放松的，男人头顶的虎耳抖动了一下，试探着咬住巴基的嘴唇，这感觉太他妈棒了，巴基用舌头探进对方的滚烫的口腔舔舐着上颚，温柔地揉捏对方的后颈，这样能让大猫更有安全感一些。

“天哪。”巴基觉得自己也完全硬了，他需要史蒂夫感觉解决问题，然后他才能离开去解决他的。

他靠近史蒂夫胯下硬挺凶狠的坏家伙，情不自禁地伸出舌头在唇上舔了舔，口中分泌出津液来， 在巴基含住阴茎的那一刻，小老虎就迫不及待地往里挺进，中士轻抿住龟头舌头逗弄着铃口，又被史蒂夫挤入大半，双手抚摸着根部和囊袋，一股从未感受过的酥麻从尾椎骨猛地窜出，史蒂夫喘着粗气抓住埋在胯间的脑袋，感受着软滑的舌尖在柱身上来回缠绕，巴基将整根大肉棒舔得湿淋淋的后又捏住耻毛丛中的卵蛋细细揉搓，像吮糖果似的从顶端到根部舔了一圈，把精囊也含过一遍，才任由史蒂夫操进自己的喉咙。

“唔——”史蒂夫在喉咙猝不及防地紧缩下将灼热的精液射在了巴基嘴里，他咳嗽着，白色浊液流出来，顺着嘴角一路淌到了胸前。巴基从来没想到一个男人在自己的嘴里缴械是什么样的感觉，他无法看到自己吞吐的动作，但耳边响亮的黏腻水声足以让人想象出画面的情色。 

觉得自己做了错事的小伙子又乖巧地缩在床边，躺好，给巴基留了大半的位置，嗷嗷地蹭着他的手臂，还没解决问题的男人只能用干净的那只手拍拍他的脸，起身换衣服。

“不——不走。”史蒂夫说话还有些结巴，但是身体力行地把巴基压回去，手按在了他的胸口，这个动作像是触发了什么机关，巴基难耐地呻吟，明明是男人，乳头却敏感得很。

“巴基难受，懂吗？”他需要解决问题，他快把自己热化了，小老虎飞快地在他嘴唇上嘬了一下，歪着脑袋等奖励，“操——”

巴基不知道自己在说什么，推不开这个黏人精，只能靠深呼吸缓解下身的燥热，直到史蒂夫的阴茎再次抬头，磨蹭他的小腹。巴基哀嚎一声，难道虎妖没有不应期吗？史蒂夫把脸埋进男人的侧颈，委屈地哽咽，他在为了发情期愧疚，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地砸在枕头上。

他们得做爱，这个认知让巴基头昏脑涨，他颤巍巍地向老虎的臀部中间伸手，却被死死按住，耳边全是大猫愤怒的低吼，史蒂夫生气了。

巴基被翻了过去，史蒂夫咬住他的耳朵，身体紧跟着贴上来，粗长的肉棒抵着他臀瓣间的穴口。

“下去！”巴基慌了，这老虎要操他，“下去，史蒂薇，听话。”他强装镇定，但语气已经染上了恳求。

小老虎叫着他的名字，托住胸前的乳肉把玩，在巴基眼里史蒂夫还是个不成熟的孩子，遵循本性的动作让他呼吸一窒，他们这个姿势像在野外苟合的野兽，他是母兽，淫荡地翘起屁股等待被伴侣狠狠操坏，史蒂夫捏住硬挺的肉粒，他控住不好力道，像是准备捏碎一颗熟透的樱果。

“巴基，做……做……”

天哪，这小结巴这么回事？这次他没法给他擦眼泪，只能柔柔地顺虎尾的软毛，算了，巴基苦笑着，自己养的老虎也得疼着。他想去找点凡士林，军需品应该有剩下的，史蒂夫却按住他的肩膀莽撞地捅了进去。

“啊！疼——操，史蒂夫，你这个——”大猫被吓得赶紧拔出来，一定流血了，疼得他张嘴咬住自己的手臂，这小混蛋把眼泪都抹在他的背脊上，可明明疼得是他，“错了，我错了，巴基……”

流血的穴口被温暖的东西含住，巴基立刻跟小猫似的发出一声泣吟，史蒂夫乖顺地把受伤的地方一点一点舔干净，他没有人类的羞赫意识，只知道自己害巴基受伤了，舌头探进窄小的后穴，混着肠液的淫靡水声在营帐里异常清晰。

“阿…嗯……史蒂薇……”巴基难耐地扭动下身，淫液蹭到了史蒂夫的下巴。

名字像下达了指令，史蒂夫抓着巴基的屁股将他拖到身下，硕大的龟头就挤了进去，这一下猝不及防，巴基还没反应过来，肉棒就插进去了一小半，疼还是疼的，不过他已经湿透了，敏感的乳头被夹在指缝间肆意蹂躏，刺激之下狠狠绞紧了火热的柱身，绞得男人闷哼一声，把两瓣屁股掰开，更深的往里头顶。

史蒂夫舒服得连耳朵都完全舒展开，巴基夹得紧了他才咬着男人的耳朵警告他放松，细微的哭喊求饶都被撞得支离破碎，好一会儿后史蒂夫才感觉身体里那股狂涌的情潮退下去了一些，这才放慢速度，也学会通过巴基的呻吟，时轻时重，时浅时深的操干他。 

“轻，轻一点……”塞在小肚子里那根粗长肉棍果然操轻了一点，听话得紧，“再，再重一点……”大肉棒放重了力道，对着甬道里的那处敏感嫩肉重重撞击，“啊，啊嗯……史蒂薇，慢，慢点……不要顶那里了。” 

大猫尝到了肉味，这会儿已经不听他的了，最原始的交合方式让他红了眼，粗暴地操干着身下的伴侣，他亲吻巴基发颤的背脊，在他身上留下自己的味道，深红色的肠肉被带出穴口，又爽又麻的快感将巴基扯进高潮的漩涡，白浊射了自己一肚皮，他的意识逐渐模糊，伏在身上的人像不知疲倦的打桩机。

“你这个——小混蛋，操死我……”

“对不起，巴基，我——抱歉，但、但是——”

“但是”了半天也没有说出个所以然，他们接吻，小老虎哭红的眼睛让巴基心疼得不行，他想说些安慰的话，却被对方的一个深入顶得只剩喘息。

巴基醒来的时候，处于性兴奋的小老虎正搂着他亲个不停，浓精从他的腿缝中流出来，湿湿黏黏地触感让并不舒服，他揪了揪男人的脸，这大猫立刻夸张地嗷呜叫唤。

“我的，巴基。”史蒂夫说这句话时眼睛整个都亮了起来，老虎的夜视能力能把他现在窘迫的样子看得一清二楚，“不，不准跳舞……”

这臭小子就差掰着手指头跟他提条件了，尾巴色情地蹭着巴基的大腿，耳朵在看见巴基皱眉的瞬间垂了下来，玛瑙似的眼睛快速续上了泪水，颇有威胁之意。

“不准，就是不、不准。”

巴基抬起酸软的手臂，把史蒂夫的脑袋按到自己胸前，他总是妥协的一方，这次也不例外。


End file.
